


First Family

by booklitpersona



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Original Work
Genre: F/M, ardyn WILL get a redemption arch in this, more characters will be added probably uhh, noctis will show up like at a later chapter i promise, non beta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklitpersona/pseuds/booklitpersona
Summary: This just a story i'm writing for my oc nadia and my friend adrian's oc who nadia would kill for,,, uh i hope you enjoy???????, the chapters are broken up by the character they're about!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ersatz_nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatz_nonsense/gifts).

> This just a story i'm writing for my oc nadia and my friend adrian's oc who nadia would kill for,,, uh i hope you enjoy???????, the chapters are broken up by the character they're about!

** Nadia:**

* * *

It started with faint voices that grew with a shout, blurred figures one seeming almost familiar. The crystal was the only thing clear enough to stick as it glowed. Burgundy like hair filling the rest as Nadia felt almost sick facing the crystal. Something wasn't right she noticed and as the same purple like hair moved forward it clicked. Words were spoken but Nadia didn’t hear any of them as a deep-growl like voice broke through.

_ Ifrit _seemed frantic making her tense up as grumbled words warned her about the years to come, that it wasn’t right but was decided against his wishes. Nothing spoke made sense but at the same time confusing her. The astral let out another frustrated growl showing more images and this time pain came with it. Nadia felt her arms burn the same from when magic was used; the strikes across her arm lighting up the familiar purple hue. The same words from before filling her head over and over making Nadia cry out. 

The cry was loud enough to make her shoot up to the familiar blue walls. Mikel’s tongue trying its best to comfort as Nadia let the salamander crawl up. His eyes seemed to know and blinked slowly when she asked what it meant. “ _ Won’t. Say. protect from it.” _ he responded much to Nadia's disappointment going once more to ask several times until the messenger recited the same prophecy. “ ** _Only when the unknown truth comes to light shall the queen give back to light._ **” 

Words that held a hidden meaning to her suddenly made sense. Nadia rushed to get up ignoring the small noise from mic as she rushed to the throne room. The doors slamming open alerted her mother and the council as teary-eyed Nadia burst through. Queen Marian seemed to _ know _ making councilmen leave letting silence fill instead. Nothing was said at first before nada started yelling and the queen silent understanding the pain all too well. 

* * *

Both herself and Regis mourning over the gods choosing their children. Marian refusing to leave Nadia's side for a while after that. They had agreed to not tell hoping when the truth was learned it was understood why it remained a secret. Nadia left just as fast coming into the room and left Marian gripping the armrest of the throne tightly. That night was spent with Nadia trying to contact ifrit over and over but was only met with silence. 

Sunlight came after as Nadia found herself in the library reading and ignoring the concerned look palace workers gave. The queen walking in noticing the sight with pained eyes. “** _Don’t_ **” she let out firmly looking towards her mother. Councilmen seem to give looks of pity that made Nadia feel worse than before. Mic tried his best to make light of the situation which made her feel somewhat better than before earning a head scratch. 

A week passed after that and everyone in the palace had noticed a change in Nadia. Her appearance before was youthful yet now holding that of an adult. The queen’s tired eyes were opposite of Nadia’s now hard ones. Meetings becoming tense but interesting since Nadia took the time to read more about the subject taking place. Public appearances now becoming common.

The public falling in love with her deeming the title “princess of the people” upon her, the council not really understanding the change and fearing to ask.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t take long for Nadi to realize glacies’s eyes seemed to do more talking than he himself spoke

** Glacies:**

Meeting glacies was _ interesting _ , to say the least. A simple walk without protection (which would get her in trouble later) led to seeing him slouched on the ground just _ staring _. Him only looking up when Nadia squatted in front of him. The man’s eyes glazed over almost as they looked... Just looked but not really seeing. It unnerved Nadia just as much as seeing the barcode across his wrist.

A valid and what should have been response would have been locking him up. Nadia supposed it was how lost he looked that made her choose otherwise. ** _Glacies _ **followed her to the palace, a bracelet of hers hiding the very thing that made him an enemy. She asked small questions as the unsettling feeling turned to confusion and concern. Glacies didn’t seem to know much other than his name but clung to every word she spoke. 

The queen questioned Nadia at first especially when eyes landed on the bracelet he was fiddling with as they talked. A few moments later Nadia came back to glacies with a soft smile leading him to an empty room next side hers. She let him go in first watching as he almost cautiously looked around. Sundown basked the room in a soft orange-like glow as Nadia went about pushing the curtains in slightly. 

Nadia noticed that glacies just stared out the window before his eyes went to the bracelet again. She opened her mouth for a moment before closing it and walking to stand beside him. Deciding to think for a moment then turning to face glacies while gently grabbing his hand “no one can hurt you… no one _ will _ hurt you as long as I'm alive. You’re safe... I don’t know much that alone will comfort you but I hope it does even just a little.”

The only response from glacies was his hand squeezing her own yet his eyes said _ thank you _. She spoke more as evening turned to night. Telling the boy small tidbits of herself and kingdom as he in return picked at the small threads of her dress. Nadia had let out a yawn realizing it was farther into the night then realized, and moved to stand. A cool hand gently grasped hers making Nadia turn around. 

It didn’t take long for Nadi to realize glacies' eyes seemed to do more talking than he himself spoke. Her own eyes closed trying to think for a moment before opening with understanding. 

Nadia doesn’t remember falling asleep. She remembers grabbing a book, sitting next to glacies in bed and reading. It had been some cosmology book that he seemed to take interest in and asked questions after every entry, and Nadia thought it cute. Her eyes strained against the sunlight before feeling a weight on her shoulder; it was glacies.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. So much so Nadia couldn’t help but gently brush a stray hair out of his face, tucking it back behind his ears, and letting her lips gently brush his forehead.


End file.
